Pillow
by cooliochick5
Summary: Just a bunch of Muck one shots.
1. Chapter 1

It was your average day in Motorcity, well, actually it was night...And Chuck couldn't wait to get to bed, there was just one problem.

"MIKEY!" Chuck yelled, late one night.

"W-what?" Mike asked, rubbing his eyes, not too happy about being woken up at 3am.

"Where's my pillow?" Chuck snapped.

"I took it." Mike smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted to happen.

"Why?" Chuck argued.

"I needed an excuse."

"For?"

And with that, Chuck went from his top bunk, to being held tightly agaisnt Mike's chest.

"Mikey?" Chuck asked slowly, trying to ignore the sound of Mike's heart beating next to his ear.

"What, you said you didn't have a pillow, well, now you do." Mike smiled down at Chuck, tracing small circles on the blonde's back.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"Alright, I'm ok with that." Chuck said, closing his eyes, and nuzzling Mike's chest. Mike was always taking his pillow, just so they could cuddle. Leaning over, Mike kissed Chuck's head.

"Night." He held the programmer tighter, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath, his heart beating slowly against his.

'Damn,' Mike though, 'Chuck's pretty cute when he sleeps.'

_**A/N: So all you slashmobers, and Muck fans out there, I got a challenge for you! The Pillow Challenge! Write a story involving Chuck being without a pillow, and Mike wanting to 'help out'. Enjoy! THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback:**  
_

_"Tell me about yourself." Mike smiled, having just met Chuck almost an hour ago, he was crying in an alley way for some reason._

_"My parents were killed by Kane's men after they destroyed our arpartment, and a group of homeless people took me in...My foster father was an abusive drunk, who always tried running me over with his car, or beating me, or something..." Chuck sighed heavily._

_"Oh...um...sorry..." Mike bit his lip, less than 4 days ago, he had almost destroyed an apartment complex...less than four days ago, he worked for Kane..._

_**End Flashback:**  
_

_**One year**_** later:**

_Read my mind..._

Mike looked really sad today, I don't know why, though. He just walked into the garage, sat down, and didn't say anything. How weird.

_Read my mind... __In your eyes you look so weary. Fighting light with dark and dreary. And even though you can't hear me, I'll still sing..._

It's been bugging me for awhile now. Why did he look so weary now? Maybe he's always been like that, and I'm just noticing this now. Maybe it was just from battling Kane, and having to constantly be reminded of what he once was.

_You go to church and pray on Sunday, You think your sins are cleaned up that way. Don't you know forgiveness just begins with you_

Sure, his old boss killed my parents, but why does Mike always blame himself. I think it's just because he can't come to forgive himself just yet, in his eyes, he's still a criminal.

_If you could read my mind. Just read my mind. Then you could see, What's behind my eyes. If you could read my mind. Your hands untied. Cause the battlefield is tired._

He's waging wars that aren't needed. I still don't know what brought up the self-loathing complex, all I know is, his war is no where near over.

_Get a little bit stupid sometimes, Get a little bit jealous sometimes. Sometimes I'll be unfair but that's just me, I know that I'm not hiding, And I won't let your chains bind me. Because perfection is not the point of this_

I'm not gonna let his attitude get me down. He can think that he's a villain all he wants, but it's not true. Sure, he's not a perfect person. Yes, he acts stupid sometimes, maybe even jealous when I'm around Claire, and I guess it is unfair, that I can put on a smile, and act like the past never happened, but that's just me. Nobody's perfect.

_If you could read my mind, Just read my mind, Then you could see What's behind my eyes. If you could read my mind, Your hands untied. Cause the battlefield is tired. If you could read my mind, Just read my mind, Then you could see What's behind my eyes. If you could read my mind, Your hands untied. Cause the battlefield is tired._

"It's my fault you had such a hard life..." Mike said randomly one night.

"Is not!" I snapped back.

"Is...I love you, Chuck, but I wronged you, hate me for that, okay?"

"Never."

_If love made sense, Then I think there would be a book To tell us who is really right and wrong. But I don't want something simple. I don't want to sing a normal song. Let's just close our eyes and let it be, Cause the battlefield is tired_

There should be a book on this kinda thing, 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm right, and Mike's wrong, but again, I wouldn't know, really, a book on this would help.

If you could read my mind, Just read my mind, Then you could see What's behind my eyes. If you could read my mind. Your hands untied. Cause the battlefield is tired

"Mike, I don't care about the past, you can continue to think that this is your fault, but it's not." I finally got the nerve to argue with him. He kept giving me that kicked puppy look.

"Chuck...I realized something..."

"What?"

"I love you...a lot...but I don't deserve you..."

"Yes you do."

"Don't, I worked for the man that killed your parents...so it's a lot like I killed them..."

"No it isn't, look, I already forgave you for thinking that, it's time for you to do the same..." I finally said. Mike stood up, and wrapped his arms around me, refusing to let me go.

"I'm sorry." He actually cried, it's times like these when I'm glad that our bedroom door locks.

"Okay..."I hugged back, eventually pulling Mike down, so we were now on his bed.

"You haven't slept in days." I noticed.

"Yeah...been too busy thinking..." Mike admitted. I kissed his forehead.

"Sleep."

_Let's just close our eyes and let it be, Cause the battlefield is tired..._

_**A/N: yes, a dreaded song fic, AHHHH! Lolz, hope ya liked it, It was told in Chuck's P.O.V btw.**  
_

_**Song used: Read my mind by sweetbox.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_(And I hope.. and I hope..)_ I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round. And now I think that I've got it all down. And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds. 'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out. Not wrappin' this in ribbons. Shouldn't have to give a reason why

"Why are we breaking up?" Chuck asked, finally.

"I shouldn't have to give a reason, it's over." I snapped.

"But why?"

_It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow. I can't believe that I stayed 'til today. Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow. But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_It came out like a river, once I let it out. When I thought that I wouldn't know how. Held onto it forever, just pushing it down. It felt so good to let go of it now_  
_Not wrapping this in ribbons. Shouldn't have to give a reason why. It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow, I can't believe that I stayed 'til today. There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow. There's nothing here in this soul left to save. Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow. God knows we tried to find an easier way. Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow. But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

It hurt, really, it did, but I couldn't continue this relationship anymore. Either the other Burners would find out, or Chuck and I would break up,a nd never speak to eachother again. It was best to just end it here.

_Our favorite place we used to go. __The warm embrace that no one knows. __The lovin' look that's left your eyes. __That's why this comes as no, as no surprise_

It hurt even more to have to drive past all the places I loved to take Chuck to, or to have to look him in the eyes, and seen the pure hatred that burned in them. Some nights, I swear I still saw a loving look in them, but I knew I was just lying to myself.

_If I could see the future and how this plays out. __I bet it's better than where we are now. __But after going through this __It's easier to see the reason why. __It's no surprise.. I won't be here tomorrow. __I can't believe that I stayed 'til today (stayed 'til today). __Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow. __But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

I thought it would be easy for Chuck to see why I had to end it, but the linger the week dragged on, I realised I was the one having trouble figuring out my own reasons.

_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me. __Both wrong and right, our memories (our memories). __The whispering before we sleep, __Just one more thing that you can't keep (you can't keep)._

I guess you could say I took everything with me when we broke up. Chuck didn't want any part of me, and quite frankly, I don't blame him.

_Our favorite place we used to go. __The warm embrace that no one knows. __The lovin' look that's left your eyes. __But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise. __(And I hope, and I hope, and I hope, and I hope, and I hope.) _

I hope so much that things work themselves out, but it was taking too damn long. I would need to fix this myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down. Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road. I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home. To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

It was snowing, and I had been trying for hours to get home. I got to thinking, and I was wrong... The only problem was Mutt was stuck in five feet of snow.

"Sorry, Mutt, I'll be back." I mumbled

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin',_ To see you so I've started runnin'

Nothing was gonna stop me from getting to Chuck, so I hopped out of the car and started running.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughin' with you. I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we've been through. 'Cause I know there's no life after you

There was no life after Chuck, like I thought. I needed him so I could live happily. The only thing that scared me was the possibility that he no longer needed me.

Last time we talked, the night that I walked. Burns like an iron in the back of my mind. I must've been high to say you and I. Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time. Oh, why did I ever doubt you?. You know I would die here without you

I was so close to home, so close. But, the cold had gotten to me, and I wound up passed out on the front lawn.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into the snow, when a familiar pair of hands pulled me up.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughin' with you. I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we've been through. 'Cause I know there's no life after you. You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one. After this time I spent alone. It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind. Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind. So I'm runnin' back to tell you,

"I'm sorry." I kept saying, as Chuck wrapped a blanket around me.

"It's okay." Chuck replied.

"I need to tell you, that, All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah." I closed my eyes, then opened them again. Something had changed in Chuck's eyes.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughin' with you. I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we've been through, yeah. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you, yeah.

That pure hatred was gone. Now all that burned in his eyes was a loving look. He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Glad to have you back, Mikey."


End file.
